The loss of cognitive function with normal aging is well known and while clearly different from the catastrophic loss of memory seen in Alzheimer's disease and the other age-related dementias, is of concern to an increasing number of Americans. This application seeks support to recruit an outstanding junior faculty member to the Taub Institute at Columbia University to study the normal aging process in either the animal or the human brain. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: An understanding of the mechanisms of normal aging in the brain is critical if we are to slow cognitive decline in our aging population. It will enable us to understand the factors that lead to accelerated cognitive decline and dementia.